Love Hina: Of Red and White
by the dark icon writers
Summary: [Read the Reprise]The two women in red and white. The two that captured his heart in different ways. As the master of two styles, how will Urashima fight the one thing he can't win against? His heart? Tsuruko & Keitaro & Motoko! R&R. Not a One Shot!
1. Complexity of the heart

"_Love Hina: Of Red And White_"

By: Dimitri Plabato of the Dark Icon writers

A/N: Yo everyone, how's it going? Dimitri here. After Heaven's not enough officially died in my mind I decided to create another fic and I'm calling it 'Of Red and White.' This redoes heaven's not enough and then switches over to the new story on the fourth chapter. I've also noticed that people like my new writing style so I'm writing in that now and since I'm just reposting these chapters they are still in old format. The new stuff starts on chapter four so please read up to that and then tell me what you think. Thank you and see you all on chapter five! And yea I notice that it seems like him and Kitsume are getting together in the beginning chapters but I promise that it is still Motoko and Tsuruko. Remember this is an old fic that I'm just continuing differently. But… I will tell you that she does hold a nice role with the resident manager 

* * *

Disclaimer: Opens up the gift hidden under the Christmas tree OH LOVE HINA! Huh? Socks? NOOOO! Where's my Love Hina, I still don't own thou!

Chapter One: Complexity of the heart

* * *

_The human soul is a complex thing, made up of many parts that make us as a being physically and mentally. The heart is a part of this soul and without it the soul is useless. The feelings that we feel during our short existences make up our hearts... weither they be good or bad; the soul adapts to the feelings of the heart. _- The Dark Icon Writers (Dimitri Plabato)

It was a quiet afternoon in the dorm known as Hinata Sou as the sun began to set in the horizon. Two young people stood on the balcony, watching the sunset together not as a couple yet not only as friends. They both smiled, not nesciarally at each other but only theu knew what they were feeling. "Keitaro..." came the voice of one, her auburn hair glowing in the remaining sunlight as she slowly looked at the young man to her side his dark hair sweaying in the breeze as he also turned to face her, his small square glasses shooting off the last glare of light from the sun. "Yes, Naru?" he asked as she reached her hands out for his own. "I just wanted to say..." Naru started as the wind suddenly picked up among the two as the surroundings began to fade. "I just wanted to say... that THIS IS YOUR LAST TIME PERVERT!" screamed the real Naru Narusegawa as the dreams of Keitaro Urashima faded into the distance and then a single star appeared within the sky. "Even I can only take so much." came the inner voice of Keitaro Urashima as he flew through the skys of Hinata, not a single sin on his soul as he paid for them anyways.

"Did you blast him out again Naru?" came the voice of the slacker of the Hinata girls, Kitsune as she noticed the wall that once again had a hole in it allowing all of the town to look inside. "He deserved it. He was being perverted again and tryed to pull down my skirt." Naru said trying to defend her actions "Oh ok." Kitsune replied, inwardly sighing as she looked out into the sky worrying about Keitaro. _'I hope you're okay' _she thought as she normaly did hen Keitaro was sent out on one of his "flights across Japan" and then she walked downstairs to get ready for breakfast, following Naru.

_'What do I do to deserve all of this?' _Keitaro asked himself as he made the tiring trip back to his 'home' if you wanted to call it that. '_All I really do is try to take care of the girls and I still get treated like trash' _He paused in his walking to look at his to hands '_These hands...' _he paused once again and then took one hand and placed it against his heart '_This heart... they are the things that are causing me this pain.' _he thought as he continued the rest of his journey in silence.

Hinata Tea House-

There was a single soul within the Hinata tea house which was known as the place to come and vent. It's owner the beautiful and deep Haurka Urashima sighed as she followed the path of her nephew as he flew through the sky once again. "He can't take much more of this before his heart begins to take the pain and then murge with the darkness of our family." she said to herself as she shook her head. "I hope that the girls learn before it comes to that though." she said with an uneasy smile towards the Hinata house, her inner thoughts running wild about what would happen to the Hinata girls if Keitaro ever did decide that enough is enough.

It took twenty minutes for Keitaro to reach his home once again. He slowly opened the door and sighed on the inside before he screamed "I'm Home!" and then walked into the kitchen where everyone was finishing up their breakfast. "Hello Keitaro-Sepmai! I left a plate for you inside of the oven." came the voice of the young blue haired cook of Hinata house, Shinobu. "Thank you Shinobu-Chan." he said as he walked over to the oven and pulled his plate out and then he sat down and prepaired to eat since it was already warm for him. "So Urashima, may I ask what perverted act sent you to see the sights of Japan today?" asked the samurai Motoko as she sipped on a cup of green tea, her eyes downcast to the ronin's level. "He tried to pull down my skirt _again!" _said Naru. Keitaro slowly pulled his eyes up to her, a dark aura could be seen but it disapeared as fast as it had appeared and a smile replaced it. "It was an acident." he said "Well then, I am sure that Naru-san applied the most appropriate punishment." Motoko said as she grabbed her sword that was at her side and then stood up "I'll be on the roof if anyone needs me." she then walked away to do her practicing. "I'ms going ot go and work on my newest invention!" said Su as she then procedeed to run upstairs and into her room. "I'm headed upstairs as well." came the voice of Kitsune as she grabbed another bottle of ake from the fridge and then walked up the stairs, giving Keitaro one last glance before she got all the way up the stairs and entered her room. "Thank you very much for breakfast Shinobu, I'll be headed to my room to finish up my studing." said Naru as she gave the young girl her plate. "You are welcome Naru-sepmai." said the now blushing teen as she took the plate and then proceeded to the kitchen. "Come up when you're done." Naru said looking behind her as she too walked away, leaving Keitaro to his breakfast alone. Keitaro closed his soft brown eyes and continued to eat on his piece of toast while his mind thought. ' _So many men wish to be in my situation but... yea.' _he ate one more helping of his fried rice and eggs and then walked over to the sink and washed his dishes.

'_Guess I'd better go ahead and get ready to study with Naru... why am I still trying for Tokyo University anyways?' _Keitaro was constally asking himself this question nowadays. He had failed the Tokyo U exam three times now. He kept studing but it didn't work... nothing would ever work. It would seem that everything in the world was going against him. It was like the world wanted to see his failures, it was like the world didn't want him to get anywhere. Little did he know that all the world was doing, was prepairing him... preparing him for the journey that his soul would take him through in the days to come and the fight that he would have to endure, the one he would have to endure to evolve his very soul and being.

Keitaro slowly knocked on the slide door of one Narusagawa, Naru until a soft voice picked up and said "Come in Keitaro, it's open." Keitaro quietly walked into the room and at at the heated table where Naru was currently sitting, his books already sitting down on the table as well. "About time, I was about to go ahead and start studing without you, you Baka." she said calmly while she watched him sit down beside her. "Sorry Naru, but..." he cut off knowing that he didn't want to mention the "trip" that he had taken earlier this morning via a Naru Punch "At least i'm here now." he finished, grabbing his English book and then opening to the page that she was on as well.

Four hours passed with the two ronins studing for their Tokyo U exams, no one inturpeted with the exception of one knock on the door from Shinobu bringing the two "lovebirds" if you could call them that, some tea but besides that the two ronin of hinata house quietly studied with each other, basting in the light and love of each other as well, without letting the other know. Naru's heart was quickly beating as she looked over the top of her book at Keitaro. The young man mentioned earlier was facing the window a book in his hand about science. His eyes were sparkling in the sun's glory and power and his hair was wavey in the breeze of the nice summer's eve since the window was open. It all just made him look ' _handsome...' _which is the word that was crossing Naru's thoughts at the time. "Humm? What's up Naru, you look a little flushed." said Keitaro as he noticed the dreamy and hot look on Naru's face. This caused her to come out of her shock and then wailing her arms around. This of course would turn to be something that would become a great event in the transformation of one Keitaro Urashima. While moving her arms up and down she accidently hit the cup of tea that was on the table onto her, causing her shirt to be wet. This of course revieled something to one Keitaro that should not have been seen, especially since Ms. Narusegawa opted not to wear a bra for the day. Now Keitaro was not a pervert by any means, in fact he was one of the world's most decent men but he still was just that a 'man' therefore... he could not resist the urge to take a look at her "attributes of womanhood". Naru of course did not let this go un-noticed and let out a roar "Go on and stare pervert-king!" she said while winding up for a now famous "Naru Punch" "Naru wait, I'm sorry I didn't mean to..." he never was able to get his apploogy out of his lips before he was sent flying for the second time that day...

Hinata Tea House-

One woman still stood in the depths of the tea house, a cigerate in her mouth as she shook her head and watched her nephew fly overhead once again... a sour look on his face for the first time. "I think one more. And then the depths of his true power will awaken. It's not my problem or anything but on his next trip..." she sighed thinking about the near future events.

' _All I was trying to do was appologize... like always.' _were the thoughts on Keitaro's mind as he opened the door to his home once again but for once there was not even a simple fake smile on his face. He was all frowns, as if after all this time he had decided to give in to the way that the darkness was taking over his soul and show the residents of Hinata house the way that he was truly feeling. But since when had anybody cared about 'him' or 'his feelings'? He laughed at the thought mentally as he walked into the kitchen where everyone else was waiting on him for dinner. "Yay! Keitaro's here! Let's eat!" came the voice of Su as she then began to dig into her plate, everyone else following behind her except for two people. Keitaro Urashima and one Mitsune "Kitsune" Konno. An single eye raised of the young woman towards her landloard, Kitsue was the only one who noticed the sour look on his face. He noticed her look and then gave her a fake smile, knowing that she saw straight through it. Dinner went by uneeventful, no one else noticing the sour look on his face. While everyone was getting up and getting ready to head back to doing whatever a group of five girls and one guy did after dinner, Kitsune passed by her mannager and gave a simple message... "Your room, ten minutes." he could only nod as she walked upstairs...

Ten Minutes Later-

A soft knock was heard on the door of the manager as he said "come in" and the beautiful Mitsune Konno walked into the room. She wasn't wearing what she normally would, in fact she was dressed appropriately for a young lady to be. Her long t-shirt with the black sweatpants underneath gave her freedom but didn't give her 'freedom'. She pulled the shirt up a tad as she sat down next to the ronin, a worried look on her face. "So what's up with you?" she said simple and clean, laying back and looking at the ceiling like he was. "Huh, I don't know what you mean Kitsune, everything is fine." he said with a lot of fake effort. "I know you better than that, and so should everyone else here. So tell me, whats wrong, and I mean be truefull. I want to help." this was the first time that Keitaro had acctually heard Kitsune talk serriously without trying to get money out of him, her words and her tone... broke him out of his barrier as he sat up and the tears began to fall down his soft light face. "I...I don't know whats wrong with me..." he said "I...I try my best to be everything that I can think of that she would want but...it just won't work." tears were now completely falling down, drenching the ground with his tears. "Everytime... I get hit... it just hurst so bad...not physically, but mentally." he broke down in tears, Kitsune holding him softly in her arms. "Ssshh... Let it all out Keitaro...it's not good to hold feeling like this in." she said rubbing her hand on his back while he cried. It was a peacefull moment...until a cover could be heard slideing away at the top floor. "Hey Keitaro..." came the voice of Naru until she noticed what was going on and immedentally dropped down to the ground "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she screamed causing Keitaro and Kitsune to snap out of their trances. "Wait Naru!" said Kitsune as the door opened once again, one samurai warrior at it.

"What perverted act are you preforming now Urashima?" said Motoko as her eyes widened at the scene that looked really bad. "You will die!" she screamed as Ki powered up in her blade along with Naru's fist. "NO! STOP YOU TWO!" screamed Kitsune to no avial as the two pounced him and sent him flying once again, breaking the wall... and the final piece to his heart...

One Week Later-

A letter from Keitaro arrived at the dorms and all of the girl's, even Haruka we're in the living room reading of what had happened to their only male. The letter read:

_Dear Girls (And Haruka since you're probally there):  
It might seem a little weird that I never came back last week yet all of my stuff vanished from the dorm room, don't worry about it. I was the only one who came in and took it so you don't have to worry about any bugerlers anymore. As to why I never came back, I decided that I needed a change for a little bit, out of all of you Haruka should know what I mean. You'll all see later. Yes, I am coming back. When? I'm not all that sure, it'll be when i'm ready. I have to go so let me say this. Take care of the dorm and each other while I am away. C-ya when I get back._

_Keitaro Urashima_

A year passed by without another word from Keitaro. The girls had grown use to it by now but they were no longer theirselves. It was a quiet evening at Hinata Sou as a lone figure walked up the stairs. ' _It's about time I got back.' _he thought as he walked up the stairs.

"Hey I'm headed out for a moment!" screamed Kitsune as she placed on her shoes and got ready to head out. "Anybody else need anything from the Sake store? Nope? Aww well!" she said as she opened the door... to be greated by a surprise indeed. There stood a young man, about 21 in age. His eyes were a light brown yet his hair was spikey and black. He stood with the same thin pair of glasses the 'he' wore before he left. His muscles were tight and the white shirt he wore fit them perfectely along with the black pants. He held a blade on his back; a demon and dragon in the hilt. "It can't be..." she muttered looking at the young man with a grin on his face "Kei?" she was interupted by the arrival of the rest of the Hinata girls. "Who are you?" Naru asked pulling back her sleave "Foul male, leave our home now!" said Motoko her blade out. The stranger smiled as they both prepaired their attacks. "It hasn't been all that long has it?" he asked, placing his blade down on the ground and then replacing his grin with a full smile. "Well for those who forgot me already, allow me to introduce myself once again." he slowly bowed towards his sword, his voice pausing everyone's hearts. "The name is Urashima, Keitaro. And i'm your manager."

End Chapter One-


	2. Moonlight Sanada pt 1

Love Hina: _Heaven's Not Enough_

By: Dimitri Plabato of the Dark Icon Writers

_'Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

Refer to bottom

A/N: Before I start, some reviewer comments!

Prince of Dragons: I acctually like that idea, If I can't figure out what I want to do with his dating situation that very well may be what I do. Thanks for the B, it's a great start!

Nathalist: lol, Hey we may all be members of the Dark icon but we do have seperate works as well. Keitaro DOES have a backbone, I agree with everyone else that says that the tactic gets old after a while.

Tornado: Yea, he got stronger, i'm going to explain what happened over that year in this chapter here. As for the paring of Kei and Kits, it might happen. I'm not sure just yet... I acctually have deeper plans for her but who knows what might happen?

Dark-Canine69: Thanks, this chapter is coming out this quick just for you... I should be working on my other fics in my own screenname (Dimitri Plabato) but, you know how it is.

Ice Fire: Thanks! Yea, that is one crazy story! I started reading it at school and I kept getting all sorts of weird looks from my classmates... NEVER print out fanfiction and read it in highschool... it makes you look crazy.

Sci-Fi Raptor: Demon...? Keitaro? Cool... but naw not in this fic.

Anyone I forgot THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR REVIEWING! And I see that some of you read our other story "BS To THE MAX!" lol, ummm no that isn't how we write all the time (wait... umm) and as I said in the chapter... I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THE FORTH CHAPTER! I JUST POSTED IT!

A/N: Wow, a lot of good reviews so far and not a single flame yet. Thats not normal for me yet. Thanks! For once I don't have much to say so let me leave it on this note. Go check out the rest of the Dark Icon's stories (you can find our seperate profile addresses inside this profile) we could use the support. We also do original stories and stuff so drop us a line. And I am a HUGE fan of Akamatsu's newest work Negima so you might find a couple of references as in looks from that later on within the fic. Well on to chapter two!

* * *

_"Love Hina: Of Red and White"_

_By: Dimitri Plabato of the Dark Icon Writers_

_Chapter Two: Moonlight Sinada pt. 1_

_

* * *

_

The young man bowed in the hallways of Hinata house down towards his blade which was lying on the ground, a slight smile on his face as he said "The name is Keitaro Urashima, and i'm your manager." Time passed for about thirty seconds before anyone was able to say a thing. The silence was broken by the slight chattering of one young chef "S...sempai?" came the voice of Shinobu as she walked over to the man, not missing his looks among the way and this put a deeper blush on her face. "Hey Shinobu, been a while eh?" he said standing up straight once again and then putting his hand on the back of his neck in his normal fashion which caused everyone's mind to click back into place as they all rushed to the young man, their arms wide out as they embraced him in a deep group hug and all asked "Where have you been Keitaro!"

"Ahh, yes... that does seem to be an good question that you might want to answer..." came a lone lovely voice from a figure who was leaning against the nearby wall. Her arms crossed and a cigar in her mouth, she looked at her nephew with a stern look. "Haruka." Keitro said as she the girls let him go. "You acctually went through with it?" she asked him walking over to the rest of the group. "Yes, I thought it was about time." he responded, the same look of emotionless and hardness on his face as well "Well, either ways. It's good to have you back. Though I guess..." she paused as she did an unexpected move and ...bowed... towards her nephew "Now I have to treat you with a little more respect." Keitaro grinned as he returned the bow "That's okay aunt Haru..." he was now holding the side of his nose as he looked up at her and she said "I said a little more respect... don't push it." "Yes ma'am..." he smirked.

"Okay... now that all that's over... mind telling us what the heck has been going on? Where have you been for the past year? What have you been doing?" these were all questions that came from the girls as Haruka and Keitaro finished up their conversation. "Heh, how did I know I was going to be bombarded by questions the moment that I walked inside? Very well..." he paused to bend back down and pick up his blade "Do you mind if we go inside first?" he asked as everyone got up and then moved inside of the huge dorm. They all sat down in the living room, Keitaro in the middle. He nodded and then sat on the sofa indian style, his blade sitting in his lap. "Okay you all where to start?" he asked looking around at all the girls who had strange looks upon their faces.

'_ Se...pai he has grown so much... he's a lot better looking than he use to be... Na-ni...what am I thinking?' came the thoughts of the simple Shinobu... everyone else's thought among the same line ' Keitaro... wow, talk about a serrious difference... even I might have to start being a little more 'adventerous' ' came the thoughts of Su as she stopped bouncing up and down the walls for once and steadly watched Keitaro's muscles ' Kei-kun... what the heck did you do while you were gone... you've gotten so...' Kitsune trailed off, a light blush on her face 'Urashima...' Motoko thought, a stern look still on her face but a faint blush was also there if you looked hard enough 'I sense something different about your aura...' 'Keitaro... wow.' were all the things that hte mind of Naru could come up with._

Keitraro innerly grinned. He had changed alot and no it was not all just physical. He had become a master at being able to tell what the people around him were feeling... he gave himself a secret laugh as he coughed and then brought everyone else back to the real world. "You guys okay?" he asked "Huh? Oh Sorry!" they all said at the same time, looking down to the ground in order to hide their non hidden blushes, at seeing this even Haruka had to crack a laugh towards her nephew... he had grown, that's for sure. "So anyways, where we're we?" Keitaro asked, a simple question indeed, one that would cause many other questions.

"Wow, where to begin?" came the lone voice of Su, a serrious tone in her background, this caused Keitaro to raise an eyebrow, it was ...unexpected... of the young Molmol princess to act the way that she was acting. "I think that i'll leave the most obvious questions to the others, i'll ask the main one on my mind though." she stated, her light eyes burning into Keitaro's as she spoke, an evil grin played on her face as she asked "It's simple to see that you've changed... what caused that will most likely come up in another quesiton though. But what I really want to know is... what did this transformation into a man do to you?" Su Kaolla asked, the evil grin never leaving her face, and it was matched by the one that Keitaro gave to her, he knew what she was thinking and as his hand reached for his belt clip, two lone voices rang out "KEITARO!...URASHIMA!... DIE!" the two warriors Motoko Ayoyama, Samurai and Naru Narusagawa, Bruce Lee Wannabe jumped up into the air, weapons out... Keitaro grinned at Su who gave him a flat out smile, she was testing him, might as well give her a good example of what he could do now since she wanted to play that way. As the two flew towards him no one was expecting anything as he calmly said the words "Urashima Hog Tie". A short harpoon then flew from his hands, a rope around it as it circled around the two females who never reached their target since they were now tied together back to back. "Huh? Whats going on!" Naru screamed as she tried to get her way out of the rope "Let us go!" Motoko screamed, her blade no where in site.

Keitaro laughed slightly as he looked at Su who had a pleased look on her face. "So you really have changed alot haven't you?" Su asked "You could say that." Keitaro grinned at her before he turned onto the now tied up teens with a sour look on his face. "As for you two, I thought a year apart would make you guys stop jumping to conclusions..." his eyes turned a little darker as he said "I have taken it a little too long, don't expect me to take it anymore..." and with the snap of his fingers the rope around the two girls fell. "Wha?" was all that the two could say as a young voice picked up.

"Yes Shinobu, what would you like to ask me?" Keitaro asked, turning to her with a knowing look. "Yes, Keitaro-Sempai..." he voice cracked a little under the blush that she was showing at the moment. "Are you back for good?" She asked, the courage never leaving her as she spoke. "Hai, Shinobu-Chan, that I am." At that moment a soft cough came from the aunt of Keitaro, Haruka. Keitaro knew her question already... "Let me guess, you want me to tell them what I have been up to for the past year?" he asked "You know it." she said, pulling out another cigar and lighting it. "It was going to come up sooner or later anyways so might as well tell us." came the strangely calm voice of Naru as she looked at the young man who her heart (and body... but this _is _pg-13) had been aching for over the past year. Keitaro nodded and then said "Very well...It started that day that I left, Naru kept hitting me and I figured that I could only take so much more so I decided...

:Flashback:

Keitaro Urashima, manager of the Hinata Sou Girls dorm walked the soft streets of Tokyo, just trying to get some alone time so that he could think about what he wanted to do with his time. Go home? No, his parents didn't want him there anymore. Go back to the dorm? And risk getting hit again and getting his heart damaged? HA! yea right. Then it came to him... he took off in a run, now knowing exactly where he was going...

It took Keitaro three hours on foot to run to the place that he was headed. He paused in front of a red building which had the symbol of 'Midnight' on it. It was a dojo, and apparently a place that Keitaro knew very well. He nodded to himself as he walked up the driveway to the dojo, his eyes hiding an inner smile. He raised an hand to knock on the door but it opened before he could. "Wow..." came the voice of the door's opener. A young female stood at the door, looking at Keitaro with open eyes and mouth as her short black hair fell to the side of her head. She was about 5'6. She had a pair of light brown eyes. She was currently wearing an all black gi as she stared at the boy. The girl blinked at the boy who now had a hand on the back of his neck. "Been a while eh? Kanako-chan?" he smiled at the girl. "HAI!" The girl rushed into his arms and enbrached him in a deep hug. "ONI-CHAN!" screamed the young girl, one Kanako Urashima, the younger sister of Keitaro Urashima. "Hey K-chan." Keitaro said as he ran his fingers through his sister's black hair. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. It had been so long since the last time that she had seen her older brother... he had changed that was for sure and she wasn't all that sure that it was all good.

She looked up at her brother, her tears stopping and being replaced by a serrious look. "What in the world have you been doing?" she asked her brother who sighed... "Its a long story Kanako-chan, a long story." Kanako grabbed her brother by his arm and then dragged him inside of the dojo. As they entered the dojo Keitaro looked around. The dojo had a simple red interior with blue flames drawn on the sides yet it wasn't the interior of the building that caught his attention, it was more or less the 'exterior' of a woman that he passed by. The young woman appeared around 25, she was wearing a red and white gi and had a blade at her side, it had a sakura tree in the hilt. She noticed his prolonged gaze and smiled at him, she was beautiful... The attention he was giving to the samurai didn't go unnoticed by Kanako though, she smiled back at her brother "Well nice to see that you still have an interest in beautiful women." "Nani?" Keitaro asked, a blush playing on his face. Kanako giggled at her brother's reaction "Her name is T.A; she's a samurai. I could try to hook you up with her if you want." "I might just take you up on that offer later Kanako." he smiled at her.

As Keitaro and Kanako arrived in her room and then closed the door, the two siblings sat down together, both with serrious looks on their faces as Kanako handed out a cup of tea to him. "Spill." she said sternly to her now sighing brother. "Where to begin?" he asked himself as he then began to tell her of his life at Hinata Sou. His childhood promise for Tokyo U. His broken dreams and destroyed heart. Kanako cried as she heard her brother's story, a deep hate developing for all of the girls that had tortured her brother's life. When he finished he was tackled by Kanako. "Why did you stay there, you should have just come here! Don't go back! Stay here!" she screamed at him. "Acctually, thats what i'm here for Kanako chan. I wanted to know if it was okay with you, if I stayed here and restarted my training as the propriotor of the Urashima style..."

* * *

End Chapter 2Urashima Hog Tie: A technique practiced by the Urashima dojo of Shao Kan. 

Shao Kan: A martial arts technique for the use of tying up the opponent and using blades powered by the elements.


	3. Moonlight Sanada pt 2

Love Hina: Of Red and White

By: Dimitri Plabato of the Dark Icon Writers

Chapter Three: Moonlight Sanada pt. 2

A/N: Been a long time hasn't it? Sorry for the long wait I just fell out of fanfiction for a while and therefore I wasn't able to write any either. But now i'm back into the fanfiction world and I'm back with a vengence. I don't have that much today so welcome back.

* * *

"Do you mind if I restart my training as the propriotor of the Urashima style?" Keitaro asked, his eyes boring into his sister's. Kanako looked at her brother, a blank look on her face as she tried to take in all of the information. After five minutes of silence, Keitaro decided to speak once again "Kana...?" he was cut off as his sister takled him down to the ground in a deep embrace. "Yes! I've been waiting so long for this moment!" she said as Keitaro tried to get up. "Heh, well it looks like you are going to get that wish." he answered running his hands through his sister's long black hair.

"So am I right in guessing that I have a new student as well?" came the soft voice of a woman who leaned on the side of the door, her eyes looking behind her at the two siblings who quickly got off each other, a deep blush playing on their cheeks. "Ahem... Oh yea that's right, let me properly introduce the two of you to each other. Keitaro this is T.A, T.A this is my older brother Keitaro." she said, backing away so that she would not be in the middle of the two.

"Nice to meet you." T.A responded as she held her hand out to Keitaro "The name is Tsurko but you can call me T, it's a nice nickname my former students came up with for me." Keitaro smiled to the woman as he took her hand and then placed a small soft kiss on it "The pleasure is all mine."  
A blush appeared across T's face as she brought her hand up to her face and then laughed. "Ahh, a gentleman I see, I might have to keep my eye on you." she giggled as she left the room. Kanako watched all of this with an amused smile.

"That was a very interesting display older brother, you're a lot smother than anyone but Haruka gives you credit for." Her brother grinned back at her but then the end of her statement sunk in. "Wait, Haruka thinks i'm smooth?" "Of course, how else she does. Do you honestly believe that she would leave you as the landlord of an all girls dorm if she didn't think some good would come out of it? I think she was looking for a cousin out of this." Kanako shrugged while her brother looked on at her with his mouth agap.

"You're kidding right?" he asked "Nope." she said with a grin as Keitaro started to bang his head against the nearby wall. "Great just great." "Stop worrying about it." Kanako said putting her hand between her brother's head and the wall "We don't have the time for all that, you need to start your training as soon as possible." Keitaro took hi head and then looked up at his loving sister. "Okay then, let's go." he said standing up "Wait Oni-chan, first things first. We have got to get you some new clothes."

Keitaro took a glance down at himself and saw the torn muddy clothes that he currently wore and then he looked up at Kanako and then smiled at her. "You have anything?" "Of course I do." she returned his smile and then left the room. Keitaro lay back and then began to think about his newly renestated role as the propriotor of the Urashima style of martial arts. "Why am I here anyways?" he asked himself "Oh yea, because I can only take so much abuse." he sighed quickly "I hope that this training will make me stronger mentally as well."

He paused as two strong yet soft hands found their way around his neck gentally. "So you want to become stronger mentally as well eh? Do you mind if I ask why?" came the soft voice of T.A as she looked down and then met with Keitaro's eyes. He simply smiled at her and then laid into her arms. 'Normally I wouldn't do anything like this but i'm to tired from today's events.' he thought to himself as he replied "Because, at home I constally get abused by my tennents, that's the reason that i'm here anyways, so that I can handle anything that they send towards me. I don't want to resort to violence, it's just not me. I just want to be able to handle it all mentally." he addmitted causing the young samurai to grin. "You are a very different male than most normal, it's a good trait. Keep it."

Keitaro opened his mouth to say something but before he could the sound of a person coughing was heard causing the two of them to turn around and face the wide grinning Kanako who held a pair of male clothes in her hands and her eyebrows to the top of her head. "Well I think i'd better head out. I'll see you at nine am for our first training Keitaro." T said as she walked out of the room, a quick blush appearing on her face after a statement by Kanako Urashima. Keitaro looked back at his sister with an amused yet stern look "Not a work Kanako." he simply said "What? I wasn't going to say anything." she said as she walked over to him, handing him the clothes.

"Mr smooth." she finished causing Keitaro to hit her softly upside the head.

"Anyways, T is going to take care of you in the mornings" Kanako paused seeing the perverted look on her oni-chan's face. "Not like that, well most likely not like that but anyways, she's going to be training you in the mornings and I have you in the afternoon. So be ready. This is going to be your room till next week... unless you want to sleep with me and T that is?" she said seductively causing her older brother to pass out with a nosebleed. "Pay back." she said with a wink as she left the room.

Weeks passed with Keitaro Urashima slowly learning all of the techniques of the Devil's Laugh and the Urashima martial arts style. He was making progress, very quickly acctually.

"Come on Keitaro! I know you can do better than that!" T yelled as she used her sakura blade to block another attack from Keitaro who side-stepped and then proceeded to use his blade to try and get in an attack. "Leave me alone T! I'm going to master this!" he yelled, raising his blade dubbed the tensword into the air and then bringing it down onto T's blade. "Once you get this, then you would have learned all of the attacks we can teach you." she gasped as she spinned around and then sliced at the young boy. "Well then, no need on holding back is there?" he smiled as he raised the blade into the air and then summoned all of the energy he could. "Urashima RISING DRAGON!" and then as he did an upper slash with the blade the chi of a dragon could be seen headed towards the samurai. "Keitaro!" T yelled as she flew back through the sky and then landed on the roof with a thump...

:End Flashback:

"And the rest is history." Keitaro finished, not going through everything that happened while he was gone. "So now you're the master of your style?" Su asked "Yes he is, which leaves his sister as the second propriotor and me as the final." Haruka answered, her eyes running across her nephew.

"Well now that we know what you have been up to... can I do something that I've been meaning to for a long time?" asked Naru, a deep longing in her eyes...

"Sure." Keitaro said off handly…

And with that she rushed towards him into his arms and kissed him on the lips with so much built up passion.

* * *

A/N: Okay this is the last of the old chapters and I think the rest will be much better check e'm out. And not to mention all of the rest of the Dark Icon fanfiction; they are all love hina for the moment and there are 6 of them. Check e'm out please! And Review! 

Dimitri Plabato of the Dark Icon Writers


	4. Arrival of a fiancee

Love Hina: Of Red and White

By: Dimitri Plabato of the Dark Icon Writers

"Blah" – talking

'Thoughts'

'_Author…'_

A/N: Okay this isn't a one shot; it was going to be but I haven't done a real story in a while so I decided to do this one. The first two chapters are just edited versions of my original fanfiction; heaven's not enough. I decided on a paring so this one will take over where that left off. This is by far one of my most original parings so I hope you enjoy it, and it's the first of its kind! YAY!

This takes place right after Keitaro comes from America, except that he went to gain the mastership of the Urashima style and Devil's Laugh instead.

This is the first new chapter so enjoy and please leave a review telling me what to improve!

* * *

Chapter Four: Arrival of a fiancée

Slice one, slice two, slice three turn!

Motoko Ayoama stood with her blade extended towards the sky as she delivered three slices to the wind and then turned.

This was her training as the future master of the God's Cry School, her training as the one who would uphold her style until her time was up.

She held a stern look on her face as she dashed towards the edge of the balcony. As she reached the end she jumped into the air and did a back flip and landed back on the balcony as she rushed in the opposite direction and then slashed with an ki attack leaving a mark in the air for a quick moment.

She closed her eyes as her soft black hair took a moment to catch up with where she was. She breathed hardly as she brought her hands down to her side.

'He came back… I wonder why?' she thought to herself as her heart began to ascend to new heights while she thought about the young manager that was currently asleep in his room.

'No… I cannot think about him like that, I must stay strong and I must not give into anything…'

She downcast her eyes 'Especially my heart…'

And with that she took a deep breath and began her training once again.



Keitaro Urashima lay down on his straw mat looking up at his ceiling. He had just come back earlier that day and it was still taking a while for him to get use to it.

'I've been gone for a year yet it feels like nothing has changed…'

He held his right hand to his lips

'Well maybe a little…'

He sighed as he took a look to his right where his alarm clock was waiting. It currently flashed 6:46 am.

'Well, I'm not going to get any sleep now am I?" he took another glance towards the other side of the room where his blade currently lie dormant and then he took a look at his ring finger and smiled…

'Might as well get some work done with.' And with that he rose from his spot and grabbed the blade as he headed out of the room.



Motoko paused in her training as the first signs of sunrise began to play around the city. She looked out of the balcony to the quiet city below her and allowed a soft smile to cross her face.

'It really is beautiful out here isn't it?' she asked herself as she looked down at the city from the reflection of her blade.

Her concentration however was quickly broken as the door to the roof opened.

She span around ready to face whoever would come into her home, since it was never that anyone but Shinobu got up this early.

'What is he… doing out here?'

She relaxed allowing her hands to fall once again as she watched Keitaro enter her training grounds.

"Hey Motoko, I'm sorry I forgot that you normally train here." He said with a bow.

She suppressed the both of them as she returned the bow as she faced him.

"That is okay Urashima, so may I ask what brings you here?" she asked, confused as to why he was up so early in the morning.

"Actually, I couldn't sleep so I decided that I would come up here and do some training. But since you're up here I can find another place to train at." And with another bow he turned to leave but he was stopped…

Motoko bit her lip as she watched him turn around, she felt the soft pain in her heart rasping at her and she knew what she had to do…

"Wait Keitaro." He turned around to face her

She managed a small smile as she said "You know, they always say that it is best when training with another person, both of them get something out of it."

Keitaro wondered this for a moment and then he smiled back at her. "Okay." He then walked back over to where she currently was and then pulled out the blade on his back.

Motoko watched him with great and growing interest. "Urashima, your blade. What is the name of it may I ask?"

Keitaro looked down to his blade and then stated "its name is the Tamashii No Rufruan."

She looked at him in wonder as she allowed the name to run through her mind.

"The Soul's Refrain?" he nodded

"Interesting name I have to say but for now…" she took a warrior's battle stance as she looked at him with a confident smirk "let's not worry about the name and instead we shall he how strong it is and you have become."

Keitaro smirked as well as he then mirrored her actions. "Are you ready?" "Of course." She replied quickly… She was having fun with this and they haven't even started yet.

"Good." He said as his body disappeared followed by Motoko's.



Shinobu walked around the kitchen, delivering the finishing touches to the delicious meal that she had prepared. She thought to herself as she finished up and then she nodded deciding that it was time for her to wake the rest of the house up.

As she went around the inn she noticed that no one was in their rooms. No one. She stepped in front of Keitaro's room and paused for a moment allowing a silly smile to cross her face… 'he came back to us… he came back to me…' and with that she knocked on the door from which came no answer.

She knocked once again, and again still receiving no response. She closed her eyes as she pulled the door open…

"Keitaro-sempai, it's time for breakfast." She looked around the room to find it empty. She sighed and wondered where everyone was as she closed the door and then headed towards the roof where at least Motoko would hopefully be.



As Shinobu walked up the stairs towards the roof she began to hear sounds which reminded her instantly of a…

'FIGHT!'

Her mind threw out at her as she rushed towards the door allowing the sunlight to spill into the halls.

There on the balcony she found all of the missing tenants, they we're all appearing to be looking out into space but Shinobu had to make sure…

"Err… guys what is going on?" she asked timidly

Kitsume turned to look at her with a smile as she turned back "Keitaro and Motoko are currently practicing… you might want to check it out yourself, he's doing pretty good."

Shinobu's eyebrows picked up as she heard that her beloved Keitaro was fighting Motoko. With that she closed her eyes and allowed her soft yet existent battle aura to over take her.

It was not surprising that the two of question appeared right in front of her delivering sword slash after sword slash when she activated her aura, after all she, and everyone else who lived in Hinata Sou had some martial arts background…

Kitsume – Student of the Hakiem Dojo of Speed Attacks

Kaolla Su – Student and master of the Molmolian tech tigers.

Naru Narusegawa – Student of the Mei dojo of Tai Kwan Do

Motoko Ayoama- Student of the God's Cry School of Kendo

Keitaro Urashima – Student of the Devil's Laugh School of kendo and master of Urashima bonding

Haruka Urashima – Student of the Urashima School

And herself; Shinobu Maehera – Student of the blossoming flowers school



'I can't keep this up that much longer' Motoko thought as she dogged another attack from the man ahead of her, the blade in her silky hands doing nothing to slow him down.

'When did he get this good, and what's up with his attacks?' she paused in thought to dunk a side slash from the opposing male and then countered with an upward slash only to have him jump back to avoid it.

"Heh, not bad Motoko!" Keitaro yelled as the two of them danced around at speeds that made super sayians blush.

"Not bad yourself Keitaro." She said as the two of them delivered slashed to each other, causing them to stop at their speeds and return to an existence, which allowed normal mortals to view them as they held their blades out dramatically waiting to see who would take the fall.

……………………………………………

"Heh, you win." Keitaro said as he fell down to one knee dropping his blade to the ground.

All of the residents rushed to his side.

"That was awesome Keitaro!" "You actually held your own against Motoko?" "You really are immortal aren't you?" "Wow Keitaro-senpai! That was wonderful!"

Motoko approached him with a smile and held out her hand.

"You did great Urashima-san. A few more minutes there and I would have lost." Keitaro returned her smile as he took her hand and pulled himself up.

"Thanks, but I still have a while to go." He said as he bent over to pick up his sword.

"Well now that you're done. Breakfast is ready." Shinobu said as she opened the door followed by the rest of the house leaving Keitaro and Motoko alone for the moment.

'What is this that I am feeling?'

Motoko walked over to him and then placed her hand on his shoulder. "We have to do this more often…" and with that she left him to follow her with a silly grin on his face…



Breakfast went about as uneventful as a bourbon street day during Mardi gras but none of the interactions we're all that important. Except one…

Keitaro rose from where he was sitting to answer the door that was currently being knocked on…

"Coming!" he said 'Wonder who that could be?'

And with that he opened the door only to find himself face to face with…

"T…Tsuruko!" he said in wonder as he stared down the older woman ahead of him. Her long red and white gi fitting her figure as it always had. Her long glistening black hair shined with wonders as she smiled at the male ahead of her. "Ahh, hello Urashima-kun, I'll speak with you in a moment but I'm actually here to see…"

"SISTER!" Motoko said as she saw who was in the door and then she eyed the figure with much suspiciousness… "What brings you here, I thought we decided that I would always come to you." She said nervously…

"SISTER? The two of you are sisters?" Keitaro yelled out causing everyone to fill the hallways.

"Well yes Keitato-kun and it's nice to see you too Motoko, you make it sound like I'm not welcome here." "No, nothing like that dear sister, I'm just confused as to what made to come here to visit me."

"Oh I'm not only here to visit you…isn't that right?" she winked at the male who was making weird X gestures with his hands and neck.

"Ah, wait you haven't been introduced to Urashima have you?" she said finally noticing Keitaro behind her.

"Keitaro, this is my sister Tsuruko… Tsuruko this is…"

Tsuruko cut her off as she walked towards Keitaro and then embraced him in a deep hug…

"Nani?" everyone said as they watched this display

"You know Keitaro?" Motoko said in wonder

"Oh of course silly, how would I not know…" she ignored the weird sounds that Keitaro was making now that he knew the two of them we're sisters…

"My fiancée?" she finished causing everyone's eyes to go wide… and then embrace the dark side as they all fell to the ground.

"Oh My…" Tsuruko looked to Keitaro "Was it something I said?"

Keitaro chuckled "Oh you can say that Tsuruko… we have quite a bit of explaining to do." He said as he embraced her hand…

* * *

End Chapter Four-

A/N: Okay everybody how was that?

Charon: Dude, stop with all this fanfiction and get to work on your original stuff… I've been waiting forever for another chapter up.

Kenji: Not bad Dimitri, not bad at all…

Me: Thanks; But this is only the beginning. I plan on taking fanfiction to new heights with this fanfic!

Temjin-On: Good luck with that….

Me: Oh yea, forgot. Everyone we have a new member within the dark icon writers

Temjin-On. Check out his work on his profile.

Me: Well with that said, I'm out for the night. Tomorrow is officially my final day in highschool… and I graduate on Saturday. I'll be back later though with another update… I like my new writing style 

C-ya guys later.


	5. Shaken Not Stired

Love Hina: Of Red and White

By: Dimitri Plabato of the Dark Icon Writers

A/N: First off I got to say thank you to Shinji the Good Sharer, the Dark Icon Fanfiction Division website is finally up and is being hosted on his page so please check it out, the link is in our profile.

Second, thank you all for reading this, I'm glad that it has gotten such a good response so I'll go ahead and make this my major fanfiction project, next to BS to the Max of course…

And to answer the questions about all of them knowing martial arts, is it really that hard to believe? I mean… they have to survive all of that chaos in Hinata Sou… they'd die if they didn't.

Also I never said that this was the first Tsuruko/Keitaro. I said this was the first Motoko/Keitaro/Tsuruko as in all three of them together… and al anonymous congratulations… you basically got the general line of where I'm going… minus a couple of parts but you are close enough.

Anyways. I'll shut up now and get on with this chapter!

Disclaimer: Tsuruko didn't have a big enough role in Love Hina… she would IF I owned it.

* * *

Chapter Five: Shaken not stirred

"Urashima! What did you do to my sister?" Motoko screamed out as she pulled out her blade and then began to rush towards the still shocked Keitaro. "You must die now!" she screamed as she raised the blade in the air and thrust it towards his neck…

Until…

The Blade was stopped an inch before it reached its destination.

Motoko looked down the edge of the sword, which had deflected her attack. She looked down its length. She ran her eyes down the long slender arm covered by a white sleeve. She ran them over the holder's body to the other arm, which brought a cup of tea to their mouth calmly allowing them to sip on it. She looked up finally at her sister's face who had her eyes closed.

"Sister why do you protect this vile man?" she asked coolly as her sister pushed her blade away and then opened her eyes up calmly.

"Because my sister, he is my fiancée."

"You would raise your own blade to your sister over _him?" _she spat, looking over to the manager with an undeniable hate.

Tsuruko looked up to her sister's eyes and rose from where she was calmly sitting down. An air of complete seriousness within her as she replied "Yes Motoko-Chan. As long as you continue to raise your blade against him" she twirled her own blade in her hand and then pointed it towards her younger sister "Then yes, I will."

"I think that is enough of that you two." Said a voice from besides them

Both sisters looked at their hands and then looked at each other with confused glares. And then together they both looked at the young man, the one that they were fighting about…

The one who now held both of their blades in his hands.

"But…how?" Motoko asked looking at the blade that he held in his left hand.

No one could take her sword anyone.

"Yes Keitaro, I have to ask that one myself, how did you get the blades from both of us?"

Tsuruko looked at her student and fiancée with a curious look.

Keitaro grinned and replied simply "Because anger clouds the vision of what is more dangerous."

He then tossed the blades back to their owners.

Motoko grumbled and then walked out of the room leaving the rest of Hinata Sou behind her.

Tsuruko looked at the retreating form of her sister and then looked back at her beloved.

He smiled and she nodded as she followed her sister out.

Quietness broke out all around everywhere else. No one knew what to say next, that sure was a bomb.

But… bombs have to make noise…

Yes… bombs eventually have to make some noise…

"Keitaro-sempai?" Shinobu was the first to speak

"Yea Shinobu?" he looked up to the young girl's eyes. Both of her brilliant blue orbs sparkled with two things…

A serious confusion on the entire situation

"So are you really engaged to Tsuruko-sempai?"

All of the other girls froze up instantly and then slowly began to look at Keitaro.

Keitaro opened his mouth… but right before he spoke he realized what the other thing in her eyes were…

Love, pure love. Not friendship, not family. Love.

'Damn…' he silently cursed to himself for not figuring it out earlier.

Keitaro sighed and then lowered himself back down to the couch. Everyone else followed his example.

"I guess I'd better start from the beginning first." He said as he closed his eyes and then allowed his mind to run over the events of the past and then talk the people closest to his heart through the time of his life when they we're not there.

10110110101010101010101

Another training day had come and gone. Keitaro Urashima sat down under the Sakura tree in the yard and soaked himself in the shade.

Sweat poured down his body as he tried so hard to catch his breath.

He leaned back on the tree and then looked up to the sky where the sun bore down on his skin. He groaned…

'Why the heck is it so hot…' he thought to himself as he melted away in the outside oven.

Just as he was about to give up he felt the shade cover him.

Curious, he looked up to find his beautiful instructor stretching out right in front of him.

"Hey Tsuruko, how's it going?" he asked her casually

"Hot." She replied in an elegant way.

"You can say that again. But hey, what can we do about it?" he shrugged

"Well." She smiled "You could take me out for ice cream."

Keitaro's eyebrow rose to the top of his head as he eyed her and then he smiled and he replied "True, I could… but why would I want to do something like that?"

Tsuruko huffed and then looked down at her student. "How dare you Keitaro! You would because I'm a beautiful older woman who wants you to take her out on a date!"

"But I don't want to."

"It's not a request, it's an order." She said in her instructor voice "Now get up off of there you lazy bum and take me out!"

Keitaro sighed and stood up. "You owe me for this."

Tsuruko grinned like a schoolgirl and then looped her arm with his as they walked off of the campus.

In the shadows stood one Kanako Urashima. She smiled to herself as she watched the display of affection coming from the two.

"Oni-chan needs to stop lying to himself…" she shook her head with the smile still lasting as she walked back inside of her home/dojo.

Tsuruko and Keitaro walked down the streets, both of them ignored the looks that the people we're giving them and instead they continued to talk among themselves.

They had done this many times.

Going out that is…

"So where do you want to go now?" Keitaro asked while eating his ice cream.

When he didn't get a response he looked around… to see 99 of the male population in that area staring in the spot beside him.

'What the…' he stopped in mid-thought as he faced Tsuruko to find her slowly licking the ice cream from side to side.

"Nani?" she asked noting the weird look that Keitaro was giving her at the moment.

He blushed and then quickly looked away "Nothing. Nothing at all."

She giggled to herself and then began eating the ice cream normally, giving herself a mental high five for her victory. "So where are we headed now?"

"Err home?" he replied

"Home? You take me out for ice cream and that's it? How cold!" she said in mock anger and shock.

"Fine then, how about a movie or something?"

"That's much better. Come on there is a movie I want to see anyways." And with that she dragged him off towards the theater.

"You planned this didn't you?" he looked at her out of the corner of his eyes

"Maybe." She simply replied as she took a kernel of popcorn and placed it in her mouth.

Keitaro sighed as he lay back in his seat and watched as the room got dark and the screen began to light up.

The movie turned on… but (needless to say…) Keitaro didn't even pay any attention to it. He got the general grip of the movie… something about 42 ninth graders killing each other or some crap like that…

No his mind was on one other thing…

He turned to look at the woman right beside him. She was entranced in the movie, her eyes bouncing around the screen along with every action.

His mind was on her…

The movie blazed by but he never even once watched it… instead he watched something a lot more interesting.

Her.

"So did you enjoy the movie?" Keitaro asked as the two of them headed back home

"Yes I did." She said as she moved in closer and grasped his hand in her own "Did you?"

"Umm…" he said trying to think about it.

"Or…" she stopped walking and looked at him with an honest smile "We're you too busy watching me that you never even paid attention to the movie?"

"ERK!" Keitaro gasped after being found out.

"Thought so!" she smiled and then she took his hand again and ran towards their home…

1001101010101010101

"After that, we went on a lot of dates and stuff. I guess it was sort of like an unexpected love." He said to the girls who we're around him

"Yea, it was. He proposed after seven months of us dating." Tsuruko said as she entered the room.

"So the two of you are really getting married sempai?" Shinobu asked

"Yea, this isn't a joke or anything like that right Keitaro?" Naru looked over to the ronin

"YAY! I'll have Keitaro, Motoko, AND Tsuruko to play with now!" Su jumped around

"Yea, that would be the case." Keitaro smiled gently

Cries erupted around the room from Shinobu and Naru as they ran out of the room.

Su followed, wondering what was wrong and Tsuruko sighed following as well.

"So you're really getting married eh nephew?" Haruka asked leaning on the wall with a cigarette in her mouth.

"Yup." He said simply

"Congratulations as long as she makes you happy." She said as she left the room.

"Heh." Kitsune laughed as Keitaro leaned his head down in exhaustion

"What is it K-chan?" he said tiredly

"Nothing Keitaro… want a drink? It does good for the headache."

"Sure, I'll take one."

"How do you want it?"

"Shaken not stirred… my life is stirred enough already."

"You can say that again my friend. You can say that again…" she smiled as she fixed her friend a drink…

End chapter 5-

* * *

A/N: Oh yea, another disclaimer, I don't own battle royale. But I do suggest that you all pick up the novel (Not the manga, even thought that's cool as well) as soon as possible. It's really a good book; think of it as a modern Japanese Lord of the Flies.

And sorry this took so long, I found a new anime called Ichigo 100 to check out and I was hooked. I suggest you all bit torrent that as well on anime-suki.


	6. Understanding

Love Hina: Of Red and White

By: Dimitri Plabato of the Dark Icon Writers

Chapter 6: Understanding

Disclaimer: Bite me.

A/N: Sorry this took so long to get out… in all honesty I've stopped liking Love Hina for the time being… don't worry it's nothing permeate I just had an overload of it so I took my mind off of it… I'm writing this chapter cause I DID promise that it would be done 2 months ago so yea. And this may not be my best chapter since I am just coming back but yea…

Also you'll notice that my writing format has changed (for the better I hope) it changed when I started writing my Naruto fic as well as some of my originals… also it's also gotten a lot deeper so it may feel different for a couple of chapters… Well anyways, get to the story you people have been threatening me for J Also… I'm completely unsure where to go with this so send in some ideas or something!

And besides the context of this chapter don't assume the parings (even though you know it's a K/M/T) just yet… don't assume anything for that matter, I'm non-predictable :)

* * *

Keitaro Urashima sighed as he looked up to the night sky from his spot on the roof. He lay there quietly allowing the sounds to rush over him in the solitude that he and he alone shared for that moment. He was so out of it that he didn't even hear the footsteps behind him stop behind him until a sweet voice asked,

"Urashima, may I sit?"

Keitaro's eyes looked up into the bright chocolate eyes of one Motoko Ayoama and smiled nodding while sliding over slightly to give her a little more room on the top of the building. She lay down next to the young man and then looked up to the stars along with him.

Neither of them said a word to each other, just being there together with someone who cared for you was all that mattered. Motoko sighed however, she felt bad for what she had did earlier…

"Ura…Keitaro." She said correcting her mistake

This of course got him even more interested, since when did she call him by his first name?

"Yea Motoko?"

"I'm sorry for earlier… I just flipped." She said sitting up and then placing her head into her legs, she wasn't use to showing all of these _emotions _they were for weaklings, not warriors like herself! But she knew that she had to do this… even a warrior couldn't live long without expressing their emotions.

"My sister is the most important family to me; she's always been there for me in everything that I do. No matter how she went about it, she always was there for me." She paused to look at the boy to find his own chocolate eyes watching her intently.

She willed herself not to blush as she pushed on "I just snapped when she said that the two of you we're engaged… it was a little too much for me to handle. I couldn't handle the idea that you had the chance there to hurt her."

Keitaro leaned back to the ground again, he knew that it was all shock more than anything else, but in all honesty he just was _not _expecting this girl to come and tell him that.

"Motoko." He paused as he saw the girl turn and then looks down at him

"I promise you one thing; I will never hurt your sister. I love her with all of my heart; if I ever do" he chuckled "I give you _both _permission to beat the heck out of me."

Motoko giggled freely followed by Keitaro, the two of them did this for a while neither of them feeling anything else but each others company.

"You know I'm still forced to hate you because you're a man right brother in law?" Motoko asked after a moment

Keitaro laughed "I wouldn't have it any other way sister in law."

Behind them with her presence hidden Tsuruko smiled, 'maybe those two can get along yet.'

The next day

The entire household was still a buzz from the information that they had received earlier, their Keitaro; the spineless wimp who ran their dorm was getting married to this beautiful woman, damn.

But there we're two who we're handling it worse than anyone else, namely Shinobu and Naru. The two of them we're really taking it hard. In fact the feelings had never even truly sunk this morning when Keitaro entertained the older samurai with a delicious kiss on the lips. The two of them then ran off muttering excuses.

'Keitaro-sempai… have I truly lost you?' Shinobu thought as new tears escaped her as she sat down on the hill which over-shadowed the place that she called home.

'Keitaro… I thought that we…' Naru's thoughts we're in turmoil. Nothing that she could say would bring Keitaro back to her, nothing. She had truly lost the battle for the K-man's heart without even knowing it.

'He's getting married!' she roared in her mind. Of all things that she had suspected this was the most unlikely one on her list of things to ever happen.

'Keitaro…what happened! I thought that we were going to end up together…' that time Naru let tears flow out like never before, even when she had 'lost' Seta, she had never cried tears like this.

Back at the dorms

Keitaro looked at his fiancée as she sipped on her customary cup of green tea and pulled on his sleeve.

"But…"

"Leave them be Keitaro, they'll be back soon enough." Tsuruko said allowing her wise words to wash over the man that she had chosen to be for her lover and better half.

"But…"

"Keitaro if you do not let it drop at this exact moment I won't let you eat any ramen anymore for an entire month."

Needless to say the man sat down and his face paled… he knew the meaning behind that statement… before he had come back home they had decided to be a little fun and come up with codes for everything that they said… as you can tell, the two of them had seen too much Naruto which was why the man was now reduced to an obeying dog… if there was one thing a man could not take while taking to his girlfriend/wife; it was the absence of that man's '**ramen' **

Su was appalled for another reason entirely

"You'd threaten a person with _ramen? _You're not human!" she cried thinking about the lovely substance of noodles that she had come to love second only to her love of the long yellow fruit.

Keitaro and Tsuruko looked at each other for a moment and then started giggling like little school girls understanding what the young girl _thought _they were talking about. After all, how was she supposed to know what they meant by it?

The other people there however only blushed slightly when they figured out what the hidden meaning behind the statement actually was.

Mitsune had an evil smirk on her face as she looked in between the two still giggling love birds while Motoko 'fumed.'

"You've been having ramen with my sister Urashima! Die pervert!" she screamed as she jumped up from her chair at the table and then proceeded to swing sword attacks at her future brother in law.

Keitaro 'eeped' and then jumped from the table as well just in time to avoid the younger girl's sword slash. He jumped around avoiding the playful attacks while his fiancée just giggled. He flipped and then looked towards her with his eyes slanted…

"Dear, aren't you supposed to _help _me when I'm in danger? Not laugh as your sister gets ready to attack me!" he said dismayed

She shrugged and went back to her tea with a grin leaving the former man to fend for himself.

Motoko giggled slightly to herself, this was just a little bit of fun when she wasn't really trying to kill the 'pervert', after all… since when was it not normal to do _things _with the woman you were getting married to? So right then and there she decided to keep going on much to the dislike of her manager and future brother in law.

Roof

Tsuruko and Keitaro stared each other down as they stood in front of each other. She wore her traditional red and white gi where as Keitaro had opted to wear the ninja type of outfit instead. He wore a pair of black kacki jeans with pockets for blades and things and a sleeveless black muscle shirt which fit his body perfectly.

They both smiled at each other and then they disappeared from normal sight.

Naru and Shinbou had come back earlier that day and were now watching in amazement along with the rest of the dorm the movements of the two warriors.

Well… watching wouldn't be the word since none of them could actually see the movement of the two, but they could hear the clanging of their swords as they met in the air.

Motoko watched on silently, barely able to even keep up with her sister and her manager. Just how had he gotten this strong without her even knowing?

She unconsciously gripped her sword blade harder at the moment the Keitaro dunked right in time to avoid the slash from her sister.

'I want to be this strong… I want to be this fast… I want to be this powerful… how can I do that?' she silently wondered as she saw the two smile at each other in the heart of combat…

The two of them were having fun in the heart of combat… she had never seen anything like this before and she wondered one thing, this one thing was what was going through her entire mind after she saw the simple movement at the tug of their lips…

'How can I be that powerful where I can smile in the face of combat?'

Keitaro yawned as he lay back in his futon. He closed his eyes until he heard the running water in the bathroom which his room connected to stopped running.

He opened them once again only to see the face of beauty staring down at him with a smile tugging at her creamy perky lips…

"Sleepy I see?" she asked softly while staying in the same position

"Lemme lone'." He said in soft sleep speech and then returned her smile

"But where is the fun in that Keitaro-kun?" she grinned evilly as she bent down more and then kissed him on the lips.

She smiled when she felt him return it and then she broke it off and laid down next to him.

"About my sister Keitaro…" she asked after a moment

"Yea?" he said still sleepy

"Thanks for earlier."

"No problem… we just had to come to an understanding." He said with another yawn as the two of them fell asleep…

-End chapter 6-


End file.
